


Migraine 3

by wifeybear30



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeybear30/pseuds/wifeybear30
Summary: Jay gets another migraine, but this time it's the medicine that causes side effects he didn't expect.
Kudos: 1





	Migraine 3

Jay had felt off all day. He couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong, but something didn’t feel right. He had been irritable to the point of offending his girlfriend. He felt like he was trembling, but his hands were steady. 

Alice had gone to bed around nine. She acted like Jay’s behavior didn’t bother her, but Jay knew her body language. He gave her the space she needed. He stayed awake for a while. He watched reruns until the sound rubbed him the wrong way. Taking that as his cue to go to bed, he stood. 

“Sss…aaaahhhhh,” he hissed. 

Searing pain erupted through the right side of his skull. It concentrated in a spot near his temple. He fell back on to the sofa. Reflexively, he brought a hand to the area, as if that would help. 

“That explains a lot,” he muttered to himself. “Let’s try this again.” 

He pushed himself up off the sofa. In the bathroom he found his new migraine medication. It was supposed to work better than his previous one. He was not convinced, but popped a pill into his mouth anyway. 

Fire engulfed Jay, burning his flesh. He watched as his skin melted off. He struggled to breathe. 

Jay’s eyes opened to a dark room. It was just a dream. A nightmare. But he still felt like he was on fire. HIs chest hurt. The pain radiated up into his jaw. He felt around his nightstand for his phone. It took a few tries, but he managed to search the web for side effects of his medication. 

“While rare, chest pain my occur.”

The relief that he wasn’t dying didn’t stop the pain. He tried to distract himself by checking social media and watching Youtube videos. Nothing helped. Plus, his head still ached. 

He rolled over and draped an arm over Alice. She cooed in her sleep. He did not want to wake her; he just wanted her close. She rolled over and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. 

“What’s wrong,” she whispered. 

“Nothing,” Jay lied. 

He kept shifting his body in hopes of alleviating the pain. Nothing helped. His breathing sped up and hopelessness washed over him. He gasped when he felt Alice’s cool hands touch his face. 

“Baby, are you crying? Is it your head?” 

“Mhm.” He didn’t have the energy to elaborate. 

“Sit up,” Alice commanded. She sat up and began to move. She placed a leg around either side of him. “C’mere, Baby.” 

He obeyed. Alice wrapped her arms around him. He relaxed into her. She pressed her fingertips against his scalp and rubbed circles against his skin. He held on to her free arm while she continued to play with his hair. 

“I got you, Baby. I”m right here. Shh…Shh…”

He woke up alone. He furrowed his brow trying to figure out how she got out from behind him. He stretched and noticed he was pain free. He said a quick thanks to all the doctors and scientists in the world. 

“Hey, you,” Alice greeted. She was carrying a tray. 

“Mmm. Hi.” 

Alice sat the tray over Jay’s legs, then slid into bed next to him. Coffee, toast, and a banana sat before him. 

“Migraine food,” she said. 

“I love you,” Jay replied.


End file.
